Dead Innocence
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: After the duel, the hikaris are left alone with Seto. But, why does Yugi seem to be connected to Seto and who is M.C.A. exactly? Who are Atemu, Mariku, Jono, and Alkefie? What is Yugi's connection to them any way? Read to find the answers. oh and I don't own yugioh. just so you know. YxA not Anzu! warning! semi bashing of yamis, tea bashing, gang bashing.-rating changed for safety-
1. Prolog

Dead Innocence

Prolog: Releasing the Demon Dragon Trapped Within

A girl with long tri colored hair looked at her grandfather with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was mainly black with streaks of amethyst that looked dead because of dirt that could never be washed out; just covered. If you looked hard enough, you could see red spots in her hair and swear it looked like blood. Well, it is blood; she could never wash it out. The girl's bangs were gold, but were dimmed. Dirt had had made them dull. Her eyes were, to those who didn't know her true self or past (a.k.a. everyone except four people, but that's not till later.), usually bright and active amethyst, but, like a lot about her, that was a lie. Right now they were their normal dull, almost black, amethyst. Her name was Yugi Black Mutou. A fitting name because it meant 'Black heart of dead innocence'.

"Y-y-you can't m-m-m-mean that," Yugi sobbed. "Yes I can; and I do. Get your stuff and get out. The only reason I took you in was because I thought you would be able to work and not be a hassle," her grandfather, Solomon Mutou, spat. Yugi turned and ran thinking 'If Yami had stayed, this wouldn't have happened! But no! That-that-that Createn, left through those doors with the biggest, happiest grin on his face I had ever seen. If Yami ever comes back I'll kill him the same way I killed Sarah Mutou!' Yugi ran straight into Tea Gardner. Tea is a tall brunet with ocean blue eyes. Tea is Yugi's friend. "Tea, Help! I need a place to stay because Grandpa kicked me out!" Yugi pleaded. "Why would I help a weak, pathetic, stupid runt like you, who can't protect herself?" Tea snarled.

Yugi looked down and was pulled into her real soul room. She had kept it hidden so well, but now, the last of the girl she had created as a block to fool others was gone. She looked around. The walls were pitch black, even darker then shadows! The floor was blood red and covered in torture items. The walls were covered in pictures of four men. One was a maroon eyed tan version of Yami, the second was a wilder version of Marik, the third was a twin like version of Joey, the forth was a tanner and wilder version of Bakura, and the last was… Seto!? The others would have been shocked to find Yugi and Seto knew each other. The only questions were, who are the other men and how do Yugi and Seto know each other?

The door to Yugi's soul room was amethyst stained in blood. Yugi's soul self was wearing a ripped and blood drenched little princess dress. The dress? Not even Yugi knew where it came from. Her eyes had crimson hints, to represent she had lost her innocence; not that she had innocence to begin with. In her hair were stains of blood that looked suspiciously like ears near the top of her head; like she used to have ears there, but they had been ripped off. Around her neck was a broken rose necklace. Her wrists and ankles had used to be shackled, but the chains connecting them had broken. Tears streamed down her face. Only her soul sported her scars. There were scars on her neck, chest, stomach, back, and arms. On her legs were burn scars.

"I guess this is the end of little Yugi," she whispered. A bitter sweet smile pulled at her lips as a shadow came over her. Standing behind her now was a maroon dragon with crimson wings and sinister amethyst eyes. The dragon hissed. "Yes. Kill Tea. Make her feel my pain," The dragon roared in delight before taking Yugi's body over.

Yugi glared at Tea, who had slapped her, with an unknown fierceness Tea didn't know Yugi had. "How dare you touch me worm!" Yugi hissed at Tea startling her. Yugi was never, and she meant _**never**_, hostile ever. Yugi gave everyone a second chance, even her _**enemies**_ got off with only a warning. Tea looked Yugi in the eyes and was horrified with what she saw. Yugi's eyes were different; they had a bloody crimson color bleeding into the amethyst instead of her normal amethyst. Tea stood there, frozen, as Yugi pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed Tea in the heart in one quick motion. Tea screamed, but no one heard her because Yugi had put a silence barrier around them. After making sure Tea was really dead, Yugi cleaned up and made sure that it looked like she had been mugged; this way no one would trace it back to her.

Yugi smiled bitterly sweet. "I wish you were here Atemu. Only you could control the demon in side of me…" she whispered as a small tear traced down her face and she walked off to find Seto for help. 'If he still cares…' she thought bitterly. Yugi sighed as the mansion came into view. Yugi walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door, "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, I need to see Mr. Seto Kiaba, please," Yugi said. "Hold on dear." And with that she vanished into the mansion. A second later she came back. "He'll see you." Yugi nodded an' headed into the mansion.

Yugi entered the living room and saw Seto and Mokuba there. "What do you want Mutou?" Seto demanded without looking up from his book. "Geez, Set. And here I thought you cared about me!" Dragon/Yugi said. Hearing the dragon's voice instead of Yugi's both Seto and Mokuba looked up. "M.C.A.? How are…" "Am I free?" M.C.A. interrupted. Mokuba and Seto nodded. "Because as it turns out, Yugi is alone! We are alone! Solomon could careless, Tea thought Yugi was worthless, and Yami looked Ra-freaking happy when he went to the afterlife that we know he was glad to be rid of us! Let's face it, only Atemu, Alkefie, Mariku, Jono, and you two care about her!" by now the dragon was furious and only Seto and Mokuba understood why. "*sigh* Let Yugi have control so you don't go on a rampage," Mokuba suggested. M.C.A. nodded and let Yugi, not little weak 'I hate fighting and violence' Yugi, but the real 'I was never innocent and grew up alone and abused with only five humans and an inner demon dragon as my friends' Yugi, back in control. "Yugi, should I-?" "No, not yet," Yugi cut in. 'I don't want to face them yet.' Seto was the only one who understood the silent statement. Mokuba nodded. "Yugi, you are moving into the mansion," Yugi new Seto was not someone to argue with, so she nodded. Seto smiled slightly, it might take some coaching, but he was going to make sure Yugi saw her older brother, his cousin, his cousin's cousin, and the twin to his cousin's cousin again. And if she didn't cave, he would call them anyway, but only if in one and a half years she didn't cave.

It had been a month since Yugi moved into the mansion and now Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar were living there too. Ryou was a friend of Yugi's. She was a kind girl and soft spoken, you rarely heard her yell or raise her voice. Ryou needed a place to go after her only family was killed in a plane crash, and since any friend of Yugi's was now a friend of Seto's, he allowed her to stay. Malik was another friend of Yugi's. For no reason, Malik's older sister, Ishizu Ishtar, kicked her out. Malik was wild and not very sane, but she was Yugi's friend, so Seto let her stay. The five were living peace fully now, but Yugi new when school started up, signaling that it had been a year since the ceremonial duel, mayhem would insure.


	2. Capter One: Who is Atemu

here's a new chapter.

remember, I will never own Yugioh or its characters, only my OC M.C.A. and this plot.

also, if your reviews are just to bring me down, I wont finish my stories. and if you have a problem with any thing I do, spelling mistakes, stating something already known, going into detail, gender bending characters, ect. THEN FUCKING LEAVE! I am new at this and I hate being put down! I just want at least _ONE_ good review.

* * *

Chapter One: Who is Atemu?

* * *

"Yugi, M.C.A.! Time for school!" Seto called up the stairs.

"Coming/Never!" was the reply he got.

Seto sighed while Ryou shook her head. Mokuba giggled. It had been a year since the ceremonial duel and the Hikaris were 17 while Mokuba was in his second year of middle school. Seto was also 17. Soon two girls appeared at the top of the stairs. The shorter one one the left was Yugi, leaving the one on the right to be M.C.A., which stood for Maroon Crimson Amethyst. M.C.A. was as tall as Malik and was a lot like her. She had amethyst eyes like Yugi, only they were threatening and unwelcoming. Her hair was shoulder length and was mainly maroon with crimson tips and streaks. Her bangs were amethyst as well.

"Why must we go to school? It isn't a place to learn! It's a prison!" M.C.A. exasperated, well, wailed was more like it.

Yugi sighed, "Because we have to. Once we finish next year, you don't have to go to collage, but I am!"

"At least Yugi has got brains. M.C.A. is just not good at school," Malik commented from her spot at the table. Ryou nodded her agreement.

Mokuba glanced at the clock, "Grab some toast because we need to go if we aren't going to be late," he said.

Yugi and M.C.A. looked at the clock and realized Mokuba was right, so they grabbed some toast and bolted out the front door. Malik stared at the door, Ryou sighed, Mokuba's jaw dropped, and Seto just shook his head.

"I could have drove them too," he grumbled. Mokuba giggled.

"You know, It's like back then when Atemu was around," Mokuba stated.

Ryou and Malik had heard the name Atemu before, but learned not to question it, as Yugi would burst into tears, Seto would look grim, Mokuba would look away and M.C.A. would speak harshly. Ryou grimaced at the memory of when Malik and her made the mistake of actually asking about Atemu.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Things are strange without Atemu around. Things are too easy to get away with now," M.C.A. commented suddenly._

_"Ya. I miss him scolding the five of us. It was fun back then!" Mokuba agreed._

_Malik sighed in frustration. She looked between M.C.A., Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba, then asked something she shouldn't have, "Who the hell is this Atemu you four keep mentioning!?" she had practically demanded._

_Yugi had then started crying, being pulled into a memory, Ryou had guessed, Seto looked grim while glaring at Malik, Mokuba looked away with tears in his eyes, and M.C.A. was glaring at Malik so harshly that she had tried to become one with the couch. Key word being tried._

_"That is NOT, I repeat, NOT your place to ask, but ours to tell you when we are ready," M.C.A. hissed harshly at Malik. Malik and Ryou nodded, fearful, and left the room._

_-Flash Back End-_

"Well we should get going," Ryou said.

-M.C.A. & Yugi-

Yugi sighed. M.C.A. stopped and looked at Yugi

"you okay?" she asked. Yugi looked at her.

"No, I miss them. We were all so happy. They got me away from that bitch after all, too," Yugi replied.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Ya?"

"Do you remember Atemu and Your song?"

Yugi smiled, "yes, I do," she replied.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Hey Yugi," said a tri colored hair boy._

_The boy looked to be about six, but he was really ten. He, like Yami, had star shaped black hair and blond shooting into the black and blond bangs, but instead of crimson tips, he had maroon tips. His eyes were maroon as well. His name was Atemu Sennen._

_"Yes?" a seven year old Yugi replied._

_"Want to sing the girl part of 'The Last Night' by skillet with me and the guys at the school talent show? M.C.A. didn't want to and there is no way I would ask any other girl," Atemu asked._

_It was a well known fact that Yugi loved to sing, but was to shy to do it in front of any one but M.C.A. or Atemu._

_Yugi looked unsure, but decided to try, "Okay."_

_"Then let's practice, 'cause I'm the lead singer," Atemu said while starting the music._

_Atemu: "You come to me_

_With scars on your_

_Wrists,_

_You tell me t__his will be _

_The last night_

_Felling like this..."_

_Yugi: "Just came to say_

_'good-bye',_

_Didn't want you to see me cry,_

_I'm fine..."_

_Yugi and Atemu: "But I know it's a lie..."_

_Atemu: "This is the last_

_Night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eye,_

_So I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be..."_

_As he sang this part he walked to Yugi and made her look in to his eyes, knowing that this had happened to her._

_"The last night _

_you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go,"_

_Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi,_

_"I'm everything you need me to be.."_

_The music played as they waited for their next part._

_Atemu: " Your parents say everything is your fault..._

_But they don't know you like I know you,_

_They don't know you at all..."_

_Yugi prepared for her part._

_Yugi: I'm so sick of when they say,_

_'It's just a phase, you'll be okay,_

_Your fine'"_

_Atemu and Yugi looked at each other._

_Atemu and Yugi: "But I know it's a lie!"_

_Atemu: "This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eye so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be..._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be,_

_The last night,_

_Away from me..._

_The night is so long,_

_When everything's wrong,_

_And if you give me_

_Your hand, I will_

_help you hold on..._

_Tonight..._

_Tonight..._

_ This is the_

_Last night you'll_

_spend alone,_

_Look me in the eye so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be..._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be..._

_I wont let you say good-bye,_

_and I'll be your reason why..._

_The Last night away from me..._

_Away from me.."_

_As soon as the song ended, Yugi and Atemu heard clapping, making Yugi blush. They turned to see their friends._

_"That was awesome!" M.C.A. exclaimed._

_-End Flash Back-_

"Those were the days huh?" M.C.A. new it wasn't a question.

"By the way, I dumped Ushio," Yugi commented.

"Really? Damn. I wish I had been there," M.C.A. replied.

Yugi smiled, but suddenly put a hand on her stomach, not feeling well all of a sudden.

"Yugi?" M.C.A. questioned.

"I'm fine," Yugi said waving it off. M.C.A. nodded as the two entered the class room, not knowing that in only a month, things would change drastically.

* * *

Wow, cappy one.

Female Yugi: You gonna continue Children of the gods? I wanna see what happens next. You haven't even begun to write the next chap.

all in time little one

Atemu: Hey! only I can call her that!

what a bout my little brother?

Atemu: same!

okay. gezz

Atem: Please review and those that have read children of the gods, we want to see how this story turns out first

No flames plz, or you'll have to deal with seas 0 Yami!

0 Yami: also the song(s) mentioned are not owned by my lover

thanks Koi! I completely for got about that!


	3. Pregnant and Atemu

Well, I can't believe a the reviews I've had so far for_ You Know I Hate You With all of my Heart, Right? _are discouraging. I hate being put down. -pouts-

0 Yugi: You know, you don't have to listen and you can just ignore them right?

Yeah, but... *sigh* I want to be good like PhantomBrat and YugiYamifangirl... readers love them... -looks of dreamily-

0 Yugi: Here she goes again. Those are two of her favorite authoresses. And Darkening whatever... Damn, I wish I could remember that name... I think it was along the lines of Darkeningblurr... -goes deep into thought-

0 Yami: *sigh* My lover doesn't own...

* * *

"I'm WHAT?!" Yugi shouted.

"Yes, Miss Muto. Your pregnant," Yugi's doctor, Dr. Brown, said.

"I can't... Of all the people I had to get pregnant by..." Yugi was having an extremely hard time coming to terms with the fact she was pregnant. 'I'll never let Ushio know he's a father... I'm not giving him another thing to start a rumor about... Damn it!' she thought, a fire in her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Brown," Yugi said. Dr. Brown nodded.

Yugi left and went home. When she arrived, she didn't expect the others to be waiting for her.

"What?" Yugi asked, annoyed at the looks they gave her.

"Yugi, where were you? We know you didn't go to the park of movies. You stopped going after they all abandoned you," Seto stated. Yugi sighed. 'I hate that I don't know how to lie.' she thought.

"I went to the doctors because I haven't been feeling well lately. I found out that I'm pregnant," Yugi said, shocking every one in the room.

"That's it! I'm killing Ushio!" M.C.A. growled.

"NO!" Yugi shouted.

"Why?" asked Ryou, who was also mad. You could easily see she was pregnant. She had gotten so by her ex-boyfriend, Jace.

"I don't want any more rumors about us. I don't want to be known as a whore!" Yugi was now crying, something you rarely see any more. Seto sighed and moved to comfort his friend. 'It's time I called those three and Atemu. Yugi needs the old gang now more than ever... Perhaps Atemu will actually be man enough to tell her...' he thought.

"Yugi, I'm calling Atemu and the others. Ok?" Seto told her. Yugi simply nodded, knowing that she needed them, especially when the flashbacks started.

* * *

A man with deeply tanned skin and star shaped tri colored hair stood as if waiting for something. He had angular and narrow maroon eyes. The tips of his hair was the same color as his eyes. The base, like Yami's, was black and he had blond bangs with a few extra shooting up into the back. This was Atemu Sennen. Atemu sighed as he looked at the air port. 'They better get here soon. Little Moon needs me. I can feel it!' he thought. He remembered when he first gave Yugi that nick name. It was when he found Yugi and Jono. Two runaways.

-_flash back-_

_A younger Atemu was walking home from school. 'I hate school.' he thought, before spotting two kids up ahead. As he approach, he saw that one looked about his age and the other looked younger. The girl spotted him and went behind the boy, who got into a defensive stance. Atemu held his hands up in jester that he wasn't going to hurt them._

_"Wo are you?" asked the little girl._

_"My name is Atemu Sennen," Atemu replied._

_"I'm Jono Mutou," the boy said. _(A/N: for those that don't know, Jono and Joey look exactly alike, only Jono's eyes are kinder and softer.)_ Atemu noted that they were both wearing rags that were supposed to be cloths._

_"Me Yugi Mutou. I'm five!" the girl chirped. Atemu smiled._

_"I'm seven," he told her. Jono looked shocked._

_"I thought you were six with how short you are! I can't believe your just a year younger!" Jono exclaimed._

_"So your eight, blonde?" Atemu teased. Jono just glared._

_"Alright wise guy. If I'm blonde, what's my little sister?" Jono sneered. 'Yep. I like him.' Atemu thought._

_"A little moon," he answered._

_"Wittle moon?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes. Because your as pale as the moon, Little Moon," Atemu answered. Yugi smiled._

_"I wike it!" she exclaimed. Atemu smiled before he thought of something._

_"Where are your parents?" he asked._

_-Flash back End-_

Atemu cringed as he remembered what Jono's reply had been.

_-Flash Back-_

_"We ran away. We don't know our father, but mother is abusive to me and Yugi. She also..." Jono let the sentence hang, but Atemu understood perfectly. In class that day, they had talked about the various kinds of child abuse there were. _(A/N: I made that up. they don't really with first graders, as that's the grade Atemu is in. I just wanted him to get what Jono was getting at.) _Atemu thought for a minute._

_"How bout you come and live with my parents and me? They're really nice! You won't have to worry and they can help," Atemu suggest- no, pleaded._

_Jono and Yugi looked at each other before Yugi nodded. Atemu smiled._

_-Flash Back End-_

Atemu sighed.

"Hey Atemu!" a voice called. Atemu looked to his left to see Jono, a man that looked like Bakura, only deeply tanned with grey/silver eyes, and with a man who looked like Marik, only wilder coming over.

"What took you three so long?" Atemu asked.

"Sorry Atemu but Alkefie," Jono pointed to Bakura's look-a-like, "Was being stubborn." The one dubbed Alkefie glared at Jono.

"Wasn't my fault Mariku decided he wanted to keep me up all night watching horror movies," he complained. Mariku just snickered. Atemu sighed, then his phone went off.

"**Hello?**"

"**Atemu**"

"**What is it Seto?**"

"**Come to Domino city, Japan. Yugi needs you four.**"

"**We're on our way cousin.**"

Atemu hung up the phone.

"Who was that Atemu?" asked Mariku.

"Seto. Yugi needs us and I have a feeling we'll be in for along explanation," Atemu replied. The others nodded before they got onto the plane that would take them to their destination: Domino, Japan...

* * *

0 Yami: -stares at authoress- Please tell me your joking.

No. I had to do it!

M.C.A.: -watching 0 Yami stare at their crazed authoress- R&R and I need to stop 0 Yami from killing his girlfriend. Bye. -runs to keep 0 Yami from stabbing Mary-


	4. Nearly there and Flash backs

Slifer: Horus, how did we get stuck doing this?

Horus: i have no idea. *sigh* oh well. This chapter is called '_Terrifying Flash Backs_'.

Slifer: I have a bad felling about this... I think she should make the rating 'M' because of this chapter...

Horus: I'll go tell Her! -leaves-

Slifer: -staring at the door- I can't believe he just did that. I don't know how to do this!

Atem: -enters- Isn't Horus supposed to be in here with you?

Slifer: He went to suggest to Mary to make this story 'M' rated.

Atem: -looks over plans and pales- Ra... She needs to listen to the song '_Perfect_' by Pink...

Slifer: -nods- I know.

Atem: Enjoy...

Slifer:** Warning: Torture seen(s)** Mary wrote this, not me!

* * *

Yugi was tossing and turning in the middle of the night, a nightmare holding her. Sweat poured down her face as she screamed a terrified scream. M.C.A., Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Mokuba ran into the room. M.C.A. started to shake Yugi, trying to wake her up. After 30 minutes of trying, Yugi woke with a terrified scream, louder than her last one. The others winced.

"Yugi, what were you dreaming about?" M.C.A. demanded, trying to make sure Yugi would be okay. Yugi shook her head and just starred at the wall, silent tears streaming down her face. Seto sighed.

"We wont get anything from her right now, so let's leave and let her come to us," he said, and the others nodded. They soon left and Yugi fell back onto the bed. Tears going fast, yet she was silent. Long ago, Yugi learned how to stay silent and let the tears roll, she didn't even sniff. 'I can't believe, that after all these years, I'm just now having nightmares about what happened...' she thought.

* * *

Yugi watched from a distance how the other students were happy. And by a distance, she was on the roof of the school. Yugi sighed, then suddenly gripped her head as the flash back over came her. Yugi groaned.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Where are you, you little bitch?!" screamed a blond haired honey-gold eyed woman. A five year-old Yugi stumbled into the room, terrified._

_"Y-yes, Mistress Lilly?" she stuttered. Yugi wasn't allowed to call her mother 'Mommy', 'Mama', or 'Mom', because to Lilly Katsuya, Yugi was a slave to her, not her five year-old daughter. 'I wish Jono was here.' Yugi thought, thinking of her big brother, Jono Muto. Yugi was pulled from her thoughts when Lilly slapped her._

_"I thought I told you to clean up the house!" Lilly yelled as she punched Yugi, making her fly into the wall, making a picture fall and the frame shatter._

_"Yugi Amunet Katsuya, how dare you break that photo!" Lilly's eyes on fire. Lilly gripped her daughter and pulled her into a room where there were whips, chains, and a number of other torture weapons_ (Atem: Use your imagination.)._ Yugi started to silently cry, fearful. Lilly pulled Yugi over to two chains hanging from the celling, and chained her to the celling. Lilly picked up a whip and turned to her daughter._

_"Time for your punishment. And you better not alert anyone to what's happening, or I'll kill you," Lilly hissed. Yugi nodded silently, knowing that talking will get her punished even more. 'I wish someone could save me.' she thought. Lilly raised the whip ready to strike._

_-pause-_

Seto looked around.

"Where is she?" he groaned, rubbing his temples. Ryou came running towards him, worry written all over her face.

"I found her!" he panted. Malik and Seto gave him their full attention.

"Well? Where is she?!" Malik pressed. Ryou took a deep breath.

"On the roof. But... She...She wont respond to me!" she cried, confused on what was going on. Seto's eyes widened. 'Could it be...? No, not after all these years!' he thought frantically. They made their way to the roof.

* * *

_-Continue Flash Back(s)-_

_Lilly whipped and whipped Yugi and Yugi cried out silently in pain. Lilly's eyes burned with hatred and rage._

_"Can't you do anything right, you short, pathetic, weak little slut?!" she screamed. Yugi didn't respond, knowing what would happen if she did. After a few more cracks from the whip, Lilly set it down, only to pick up a knife._

_"This will teach you to disobey!" she hissed._

_Yugi was very scared by now and was in a lot of pain. 'Someone, anyone, help' Yugi thought. Lilly started by cutting Yugi's legs, then her arms, and then her chest. Lilly then went to her back, salt and knife in hand. She cut Yugi's back more before she pored salt into the wounds all over Yugi screamed in pain, unable to stay silent. Lilly only laughed at her pain._

_"That's right, scream. Scream you little bitch!" Lilly laughed._

* * *

Seto, Malik, and Ryou reached Yugi in time to hear her scream, both in terror and pain, as if she could still feel the wounds. Seto made a quick call before picking Yugi up, but she started to struggle.

"Yugi, it's me, Seto!" Seto kept trying to calm her, but to no avail. They soon reached the mansion. Seto put Yugi on the couch in the living room. Seto sighed, 'Atemu, Jono, Akefia, Mariku, please. Please get here soon... Yugi needs you.'

* * *

_-Dream-_

_Atemu was walking in the park with Seto. Both were 9 years old it looked like._

_"Where are they? They said that they would meet us here," Seto complained. Atemu rolled his eyes._

_"Are you that eager to see your puppy?" he teased, making Seto blush._

_"I-it's not like that! I'm just worried!" Seto defended. The look on Atemu's face said, 'Yeah right'._

_"Come on, maybe they went to the well," Atemu said, but Seto was staring at something over by the old Sakura tree. He was frozen in place at what he saw. Yugi was under the Sakura tree, face down and not moving. His eyes scanned for Jono, but came up empty. Finally, he couldn't take it and called out in absolute fear, something the present Seto wouldn't do._

_"YUGI!" he cried out, making Atemu whip around and his eyes widened when they fell a pun Yugi's still form. Atemu was frozen in shock and absolute fear. 'No...' he thought, reality making his stomach drop._

_"No..." he whispered, before rushing over and shaking her, trying to wake the child up._

_"Yugi! Come on, wake up! Please wake up! Yugi!"_

_-Dream End-_

"Little Moon!" Atemu yelled as he woke with a jolt. He panted harshly as the dream played in his mind. No, not a dream...

"A memory," Atemu realized with sickening thought. 'That was no dream, that was a memory... But, I only dream about the night I nearly lost Little Moon when...' Atemu's eyes widened with realization. Yugi was upset, hurt, or trapped in her memories of either her mother or her father. His eyes narrowed at the thought of what Yugi's parents did to her and Jono.

"I will find that bitch and bastard and make them pay..." Atemu vowed once again, something he was always vowing, but Lilly Katsuya and Yamu Muto very well.

"Hey Atemu! We'll be landing in Domino in a few minuets!" Jono called as he entered the room, but paused at seeing Atemu's pissed of look.

"What's the matter?" Jono asked.

"Yugi... She needs us... As soon as we land, we're heading to the Kabia mansion," Atemu replied with finality. Jono nodded, wondering what made him -Atemu- so sure.

"Alright, your the boss."

* * *

Atem & Slifer: Done!

Atem: Man, I thought that that was never going to end!

Slifer: At least it's not as long as the other chapters I've seen for other stories.

Atem: True... Any way, review and let us now that our hard work payed off!


End file.
